


Long-Distance

by GlumpoReturned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, He meets a wild american, Kuroo go's to the States, M/M, and kuro mises his tol crow, he is worried, tsuki misses his kurocat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, studying abroad-California to be exact-seemed like a great idea, his parents where oh so proud  that their youngest son got to go to college in America, plus, new cultures were always something interesting to explore.</p><p>Or</p><p>Kuroo is going to college in America and he misses his salty crow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up, Going to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Light seeped through the un-curtained window, rays of mid-day sunlight hitting Kuroo right in the face, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was exhausted, jet lagged and _oh so tired_ of the english language.

At first, studying abroad-California to be exact- sounded great. His parents were  _Oh so proud_ ,  he had always wanted to go to America, plus, new cultures are always interesting.

But after being there for a mere  _two_ days, Kuroo had faced too many inconveniences and problems for his liking. Apparentaly, his english isn't good enough to understand everyday conversations unless he's paying his utmost attention, he's gotten lost way too many times, and worst of all,

There's no Tsukki.

And that was a problem, because right know, he could be in bed, with Tsukki, relaxed and warm,  _not_ in some dorm-room, sleeping through half the day. You see, Tsukki had convinced him that it would be a better idea to get there a few days earlier to get settled in.

So he informed the dean, and got his dorm 3 days earlier, wich he used to try te get rid of his jet-lag and get accustomed to the amount of english he was going to have to process for the next 3 years.

 

He sighed, finally giving up on going to sleep with the sun in his eyes, and started sitting up slowly. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his gaze fell upon the open suitcase and boxes wich he had yet to unpack.

He groane, rubbing his forehead. He supposed he was going to have to organize everything before tomorrow.  _Tomorrow,_ he sighed, tomorrow he was meeting his roommate abd the campus was going to be flooding with Americans. Great.

 

He leaned over, grabbing his laptop, and placing it on his lap, already feeling the almost constant  _vvvrrrrrr-_ ing sound that it emmited, " _I should really get a new one"_

Opening skype, he couldn't help but notice that Tsukishima was online. He rolled his eyes, it was around four in the morning in Japan, but he knew Kei. He knew that he liked to stay up, either studying, or just not realizing it was four in the morning.

 

Almost on instinct, he clicked on it, the little waiting music came on, and almost immediatly the call was answered. 

 

Kuroo could see Tsukishima, who had bags under his eyes. 

 

_"Hey"_

 

"Hey Babe!"

 

_"How's everything?"_

 

 

Kuroo shrugged, "Pretty decent I guess, I think everyone expects me to be really good at math though"

 

Tsukishima snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back on his chair, " _You are good at math"_

 

"I know! But it's still annoying!"

 

Tsukishima snorted, making Kuroo smile. A comfortable silence filled the room.

 

" _I miss you"_

 

Kuroo saw Tsukishima looking at his lap, and he smiled in an almost bitter-sweet sense, "Me too"

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjklñ this is so late

* * *

 

 

Days pass slowly, but, strangely, weeks leave as quickly as they come. Kuroo, who wasn't someone very prone to getting homesick, was starting to feel rather...bothered. Though, he did do the best he could in concealing it. There were some kids in his college who'd come much farther from Japan, or had been ten times more culture shocked than he, and it didn't seem as though any of them felt like calling their significant other 24/7.

So he kept his sour thoughts to himself and was cinched in a decision to call his boyfriend as much as possible (even if it meant twice a day).

 Kuroo gave a jump from his spot on his bed, before turning his head to watch his cheery roommate, Garrick, walk in. At first, Kuroo wasn't really sure as to what his opinion was towards Garrick, and was overall uncomfortable with the constant use of his first name from a stranger. But, weeks passed, and soon enough he and Garrick became friends. 

The American quickly learned Kuroo was bi, and in return replied that he himself was gay, accompanied with something close to:  _'The second I saw you, my gay-dar was flaring."_

Garrick waved,  _"Yo, Tetsurou, I'm havin' some friends over later tonight, that cool with you?"_

Kuroo blinked, taking a moment to analyse the words, and nodded soon after. _"Yeah, sure."_ Now, Kuroo wasn't necessarily embarrassed with his English, but there were times in which he really, _really_ didn't want to talk to anyone in that demon language.

And at the moment, all he wanted to do was talk to his dear Tsukki-

Kuroo's phone buzzed, and rapidly, he reached to grab, checking his notifications at record pace. Quite coincidentally, it was Tsukishima himself. Smiling he quickly answered Tsukishima's message.

 **-Tsukki-MoonPie <333;))-**  
Are you there?   
 _7:12 PM_

 **-You-**  
Tssuuukki im alws here 4 uu ;3c

_7:13 PM_

Kuroo grinned to himself silently as he stared at his phone. Suddenly, Garrick's voice interrupted his thoughts.

_"Aw, man. I wish I spoke Japanese, then I'd be able to see who you're always smilin' at!"_

Snorting, Kuroo gave Garrick a sly smile, _"Nah, dude. It's hella gay."_

Garrick laughed loudly, patting him on the back. Still chuckling, he pointed to the door, signaling his leave. _"Gotta go, my man. Have fun with your 'friend'"_

And with a wink, Garrick left, grabbing whatever he came in for. Kuroo snorted, before looking back at his phone.

 **-Tsukki-MoonPie <333;))** **-**  
Don't.  
 _7:13_

 **-Tsukki-MoonPie <333;))-**  
You still there?  
7:15

Smiling, Kuroo typed:

 **-You-**  
ofc tsukiii <3<3<3  
wanna skype??  
 _7:16_

Tsukishima's reply was quick and affirmative, and Kuroo took out his computer in a swift movement, before logging into Skype. He smiled as he received a call from the other, accepting it almost immediately.

He soon saw a rather pixelated image of Tsukishima, who was hunched back in his chair, staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tsukki~ I missed you so~"

Tsukishima snorted, the image lagging a bit. "I didn't."

Kuroo laughed, and the conversation progressed naturally, until finally, Kuroo glanced over at the clock, and stared, surprised, for it was now 8:49, and sighed, remembering what Garrick had said about _'_ _havin' some friends over later tonight'_. He supposed 'later tonight' would be soon, now.

Tsukishima seemed to glance at his own clock, and made a face. "I have to go, Kuroo. 'Have homework due tomorrow."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, confused, before the realisation dawning on him. "Aw, Tsukki, I forgot you were in the future~"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, bye Kuroo-san."

Kuroo winked, "Bye my precious moon-pie~"

"Oh, shut up."

And with that, the call ended. Kuroo sighed fondly, when suddenly, the door opened, and about six people came in, including Garrick. 

_"Ah! Tetsurou! Let me introduce you!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friends! I apologise! this is so overdue! I honestly didn't mean to take so much time in updating, but I, stupidly, started like five other stories so...
> 
> oops
> 
> hope this is a relatively good filler...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part of my little fic~ Don't feel forced to comment, but they are always apreciated!


End file.
